


they stare also

by Kugawing



Series: the vessels of the colosseum [2]
Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Embrace the Void Ending (Hollow Knight), Fluff, Ghost is a Pure Vessel, Post-Embrace the Void Ending (Hollow Knight), Short, Sibling Bonding, The Knight is Called Ghost (Hollow Knight), and some Liberties with how the void works, some Liberties taken with what being hollow means
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26877991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kugawing/pseuds/Kugawing
Summary: [After devouring the Old Light, the Ghost of Hallownest takes over as the new champion of the Colosseum of Fools.]Two of their siblings want in on the action that the Colosseum of Fools offers, but the nail that one uses has a lot to do with whether or not survival is possible.
Relationships: Broken Vessel | Lost Kin & Greenpath Vessel & The Knight
Series: the vessels of the colosseum [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960942
Kudos: 43





	they stare also

Understanding the inner workings of the void was a feat that not many were able to comprehend. It was hollow, but not empty. It was the absence of everything, but it was not nothing. Gas, solid, liquid were all forms that the void took. The absence of everything was united under the focus of a being that the void had hollowed, but had not made empty. 

The Ghost of Hallownest, the Lord of Shades, the God of Gods. Ghost was the name they liked. Ghost was the name used by those close to them. They were the one who unified the void under their non existing will. The void that devoured, the void that destroyed, that was not true for what the void was. It was rest, it was safety, it was quiet. All the void wanted with its lack of will and mind was to rest and lay undisturbed. 

“Hey Ghost!” They are pulled from their musing as they sense their lost kin approaching. Kin they had been named by the void unified, and suit then well it did in the eyes of the Shade Lord. They turn their shell to the taller vessel, who took a seat next to them. The two gaze out into the Abyss for a long moment, before the void telepathy began again. “I’ve been thinking. Greeny really needs a new nail. Their old one is pretty rough and I doubt the Nailsmith owes you anything so we can’t get him to do it.”

They briefly turn back to the Abyss to watch a shade float upwards. The void bubbles, and the soul filled eyes stare at the two living vessels. A wave from Kin satisfied the lingering regret, and downward it floats to where the broken shells of children line the walls and floor. “He does not,” they answered after a long, deliberated moment. It was rough to speak when their mind was empty, but manage they could. Being so close to the void meant that they could borrow a little bit of the sentience within to answer their kin. “Lots of nails in the City of Tears. Just need to find one right length right weight.” They know their words are not structured correctly, but no care can be given to such from a hollow vessel. 

Kin rolled their shoulders beneath their cloak. “Yea, but that’s gonna take, like, forever and a day. Can’t we ask Hollow to use their weird soul abilities to manifest a nail for them?” Their head slowly began to fall to one side - their left, as normal - and a sharp jerk to righten themself followed. Ghost’s memories quickly supplied them with the fight against the Pure Vessel within the Pantheons. The Godseeker had manifested what she considered to be the true god of the void, and the false iteration of the Hollow Knight had fell to Ghost’s nail as easy as the true one in the Temple of the Black Egg.

The darkness of the Abyss was comforting. It was here that Ghost had hatched from the same egg as the Hollow Knight. It was here that they had died. It was here that they had ascended towards the light, it was here that the Pure Vessel had been chosen, and it was here where the Pale King sealed all his regrets. Any creature not hollow who had undergone such an ordeal would likely be broken by such. The broken vessel beside them was a mighty fine example. “Don’t think fair to make Hollow focus forever for weapon,” they answered. 

A gurgle broke forth from Kin, voicing their displeasure. Verbal, out loud, crafted by the torn flesh just beneath their shell. Torn by the Old Light to give them a voice to cry suffering, to show they had a will to break, a mind to think. Such thoughts of ruthless torment to a sibling would likely break someone who could emote properly. Ghost was not such a vessel. “Right. Right. Well, do you know of anywhere else we could get a nail for Greeny?” Kin inquired, tugging at the collar of their cloak. 

Even with no mind, Ghost could easily sift through their memories. The husks of the Forgotten Crossroads had nails, but husks they were no longer. All who had been infected had been freed when the Lord of Shades devoured the Old Light. Robbing corpses weren’t an option. Perhaps they could take a trip to the Hive, where the Hive Knight had valiantly fought against Ghost for the honor of his queen. That nail was likely twice Greeny’s size, and so that ruled out the land of the bees.

Briefly they tug at the memories of the other shades, which they hand over without qualm. Nails in the bottom of acid pools would be impossible to reach. The husk in Queen’s station didn’t have a nail any longer. A vision of a vessel resting on the sand of the Blue Lake and finally, finally a plan manifested in Ghost’s mind. They don’t bother with words, instead just projecting the plan right into Kin’s head as they stood up. Locating Greeny was no problem, the void within them easily bent to their will and let them know the smaller vessel’s location. Not too far, running around in the City of Tears and splashing in the rain. 

Focusing was a unique ability that the vessels had. They channeled soul into the void, and the void used it in unique and odd ways. Hollow was the only vessel with any training, and was absolutely the most proficient in use of soul. Ghost was a close second, easily catching up to their tallest sibling’s abilities. Teleportation was a new ability that they were still getting used to. Years of infection left Hollow unable to teleport far. Their shell was cracked and their ability to focus hindered. Gently grabbing Kin’s hand, squaring their shoulders, and relinquishing their brief use of true sentience back into the void, they achieved their focus and teleported up, up, all the way into the City of Tears. 

“When do I get to learn how to do that?” Kin muttered as they shuffled on their feet, nearly toppling after the teleport. Ghost had missed the ground by a solid foot, but with Kin’s ability to levitate and Ghost’s wings it was no bother. They trot over to where they knew they would find their younger sibling, and the void within them churns at the sight of them sprinting around in the rain. “Greeny!” The taller vessel called both through the void and aloud, tugging the collar of their cloak as they hopped down the small staircase. “You’ll never guess what we’re doing!”

Greeny easily pivoted on a foot and began to rush towards their siblings. A blind leap into Kin’s arms, the two vessels spinning briefly before coming to a slow rest, Greeny on the ground once more. Ghost moved to stand nearby, patiently waiting with their ever present silence. “Are we makin’ tacos for dinner?!” The little vessel trilled through the void, beginning to bounce and splash around because of it. “I’ve never had tacos before!”

Kin rubbed the back of their shell for a moment, before shrugging. “Uh. We can try tacos tonight, yea. But the  _ bigger  _ news is we’ve finally figured out where to get you a weapon! You can help out in the Colosseum like me and Ghost do!” Ghost remembered the Colosseum of Fools well. They were the current champion after all. Most of their time these days was spent there, fighting at the very end. It reminded them that tomorrow they were due for another trial, and it reminded them that once again God Tamer was probably going to try and snatch back her place as champion.

“Really?” Greeny’s mental voice sounded absolutely ecstatic. If a mental voice was actually able to raise in volume, well, perhaps the single word would have been louder to truly demonstrate the vessel’s glee. “Oh, man. We’re gonna have to make the  _ grandest _ entrance. And I’m gonna have to train. Ghost, do you think Mato will train me? I hope he will. He’s such an awesome dad.”

The Grimmchild did not need to be present for Ghost to mentally hear the scream of ‘at least your dad pays child support.’ They easily remembered how Grimm and his troupe had disappeared on a whim, leaving Ghost to raise the nightmare of a child. They couldn’t hope that they were doing a good job, because hope would require a will, but the Grimmchild seemed to like Ghost’s loose and yet protective style of parenting nonetheless. They could not reach through the void to find where the scarlet flame was, but knowing the child they’d find him soon enough.

“Don’t see any reason for Mato to not train you. He’s basically adopted all of us.” Kin slid a hand from their cloak to wave in a so-so fashion, before then jerking their head from where it had begun to fall to the side again. “I really like the Cyclone Slash. Very practical.”

Greeny nodded their head in agreement. As Ghost began to move, the two other vessels fell in step behind them. Their gait was fast, dashing along to swiftly complete the trip. Up the elevator in the City of Tears - ironically passing the Colosseum of Fools as they ascended - and heading through the Resting Grounds, the trio arrived at the Blue Lake.

Embedded in the sand was a silver nail, well polished, ripe for the taking. Ghost moved over with a suddenly slower pace. Hand slipping from their cloak, they grabbed the weapon and gently tugged it free from its resting place. Their memories easily supplied them of what it had been the last time they had passed through here. Sitting next to a pillbug, watching the waves slowly roll over, the peace and calm in an area so close to the heart of the infection.

They hand the nail over to Greeny, and the small vessel took it with gusto. Light, thin, deadly sharp. They remember how easily it pierced the flesh of a massive beast when wielded by the one the blade had been crafted for. Ghost had no doubts the previous wielder would mind the weapon being reused. A mental squeal as the other began to swing and dart around with the weapon, slashing and hopping and using the weapon as if they’d used it their entire life. Kin pulled out their own nail, and the two vessels launched into a small scuffle.

Ghost settled down on the sand, their shell turned away from the clear blue water that made up most of this cavern. They are content to watch their siblings spar. The lapping of water against the shore eased them, and they relish the moment.


End file.
